Ruby Theory & Question Corner
by Mland22
Summary: Feel free to submit your theories and questions about the RWBY universe. Using science, physcology and logical reasoning my friend and I will unravell the mysteries your inquiries and hopefully shed some light on the topic. SUMBIT QUESTIONS VIA PM OR REVIEW.
1. Overview

This series takes your fan theories and questions then I attempt to break them down and explain them through; science, phsycology and logical reasoning.

These can be anything such as the following:

Mercury, Qrow & Ozpin are the same character. This is due to their semblance being time-travel

How strong is Ruby's aura? (Her semblance, a manifestation of her aura, shattered the walls of Beacon.)

Why is the moon of Remnant shattered?

Feel free to subit theroies or queries and I'll begin my work.


	2. Crescent Rose Dangerous?

**From: Rakiat  
Is Cinder Fall Ruby** **'** **s real mother? It** **'** **s just when they are in an image together they seem so alike** **…** **  
**Sorry, but Monty Oum officially confirmed, through social media, that Cinder Fall is not the mother to Ruby, Weiss or Blake. Before you ask, Yang's mother is revealed in Season Three, is confirmed to be Raven. If you want a full explanation either PM or review under the same name.

* * *

 **From: Natural Born Flamer  
My recent theories are as follows:**

 **Qrow and Raven Branwen are twins.  
** This one is all together not impossible as both Ruby and Yang refer to Qrow as an uncle. Raven and Qrow also share the last name Branwen, meaning "blessed white crow/raven" in Welsh. Along with their bird based first names referring to their shared last name, it is definitely possible they are the same family.

Regarding age, it is difficult to tell. However, if they were on the same team together they must have been roughly the same age. Unless one of them was pulled ahead a year. However, this doesn't make them twins. Like most schools there is an intake boundary. Although you may not be of the set age to start this year, your birthday may be during the year and as such you are still eligible to start. A study in America shows that you have a 3% chance to have twins between the ages of 20 and 30. This means that statistically the chance of twins occurring is low, making it unlikely.

 **Neo has more than one semblance. One of these is a form of teleportation.  
** Neo, is a difficult character to breakdown as she has one of the least amounts of screen time. Your soul manifests as an aura, and as such manifest as a semblance. Since Neo has only one aura, she is eligible for only one semblance and it's been confirmed to be illusions.

However, a current theory is that your personality dictates your semblance. Blake states that whenever she finds something too difficult she has ran. She states even her semblance takes the form of a shadow that takes the hit whilst she runs. This theory states that semblances are shaped by your personality. Another theory going around is Neo has multiple personality disorder and her eyes change with her persona. This biggest evidence for this is when Raven shows up to save Yang. Instead of the crazy, combat manic, her eyes both turn pure white and she stares in horror. Instead of fighting she disappears in a flash of light. What if her different eye color combinations/possible different personalities exhibit different semblances? I'll leave that one for now.

 **Blake is half human.  
** Faunus are humanoid creatures that posses human and animal-like traits. If we consider evolution to occur on RWBY then we are possibly seeing a form of convergent evolution. This means that Faunus evolved human like qualities over time to be better suited to living on Remnant.

Since they are part animal part human, another theory is that they are hybrids. Failed genetic experiments that were released from a laboratory somewhere. I don't know, think over this one.

* * *

 **From: Guest  
Is Ruby half super saiyan from her mother** **'** **s side?**

What? Half super saiyan? That's Yang's semblance. This is a manifestation of her aura, her soul. Ruby is different, her soul/aura/semblance allow her to accelerate with inhuman speeds. So no… she isn't half super saiyan.

* * *

 **From: knight7572  
Why does Ozpin call Cresent Rose the most dangerous weapon ever designed?**

Finally, a science based question. For this question we have to assume that earth's laws of science are in effect. For this we will also be only talking about the weapon, not anything that Ruby does to augment it's power such as her semblance. We're talking if someone on earth could wield it.

Firstly we need to know how powerful the weapon can be by just swinging it. Ruby, is confirmed to be 1.57 meters tall. That means Crescent Rose, when fully extended providing maximum torque; stands at roughly double her length, at a measured estimate of 3.05 meters. This doesn't account for the weapons head with a maximum width of 1.88 meters. The handle length is what we account torque, the force over distance equation and the scythe head provides the weapon.

Torque is like a seesaw. Even if you have two people of different weight [force due to gravity] they can balance providing the person with more weight stands closer to the pivot [centre] than the person with less weight. This formula is appropriate written as:

Fd = Fd

This means the force exerted multipled by it's distance from the contact site will be equal to other forces also acting on the site multiplied by their distances respectively. An example, using the seesaw example is that a 50 kg man can balance against a 100kg man provided the stand at 2 meters and 1 meter away from the pivot respectively.

50 x 2 = 100 x 1

100Nm = 100Nm

Okay, lets first find what force is needed to preform the feat shown in the first episode of RWBY Season 1. Ruby Rose slams Crescent Rose into the concrete, shattering the first layer. We can therefore state she must have exceeded the stability strength hold of the concrete. Commercial concrete has been known to withstand 131 MPa of pressure, or an equivalent of 19 000 psi. That means that 11 tons of force per meter squared is required to shatter it. Since the head is pretty large we'll say that is a rough meter squared.

To apply this force the torque exerted by Crescent Rose must be, if counting the tip of the scythe head embedded to be 30cm,

Fd = 11 000 000 x 0.3

Fd = 3 300 000 Nm

What we are looking for now is the force that Ruby exerted on her weapon… Remember, the handle of Crescent Rose is 3.05 meters.

Fd = 3 300 000

F x 3.05 = 3 300 000

F = 1 082.0 kN

However the biggest factor that makes this dangerous is the conversion ratio.

F[wielder] x d[handle] = F[needed] x d[head]

F[wielder] x 3.05 = F[needed] x 0.3

10.2 x F[wielder] = F[needed]

The above means that for the force required ruby only needs 10 percent of what is required! That means a rib with an average 3 300N only needs 330 N. That's enough to break open a walnut. A walnut let me remind you.

These calculate depend of Crescent rose being a bat of sorts. Now imagine blades that can shred skin. I don't like my chances.

 **Also, can we say without a doubt that Summer Rose is dead even though we don** **'** **t know what happened?**

We can't confirm because we've never seen a body or flashback depicting this. Though the actions by Ruby herself seem confident that her mother lays at peace beneath the earth as shown in Volume 3's first episode [Now on Youtube]. You can argue for Summer to still be alive and you can. However, in my eyes, that seems very unlikely.

In the RWBY song, 'Red like Roses Part II', the language switches between two people, presumably Ruby and her Mother. One of the supposed Summer Rose lines is 'I didn't have a choice I did what I had to do. I made a sacrifice and forced a bigger sacrifice on you.' This line has been puzzling me but possibly refers to her death but what is worse that death?

In argument for your case you can state the following:

-There is no confirmed body

-She never returned from her final mission and therefore could have run away, why i don't know...

* * *

 **Thanks for all your questions, be sure to send more** **…** **Mland22 out.**


	3. Yang's Strength

**Mech Suit Challenge  
** **Requiem Angel inquires the actual amount of force that Yang would have to exert to obliterate the mechanical suit in Season 2** **'** **s** **'** **Painting The Town** **'** **chapter.**

Now, before we begin this is an **estimated value**. We'll also be assuming that Earth's natural forces of physics exist in the world of Remnant.

The mech-suit, called 'The Atlesian Paladin-290' is a battle suit developed by the Altlesian Military for protecting the warriors in the front line of combat. In it's reveal it's been shown to wield dual energy guns, rocket launchers and guns.

The force that Yang exerts on the mech-suit should be equivalent to the force required to destroy it… if not, this is due to her semblance. The damage she'd previously taken would have increased her attack strength amplifying the damage she'd deal. This allows us to evolve an ideal exchange ratio for her semblance.

Lets assume that the suit would be made of a steel alloy. Steel has a density rating of 7 800 kilograms per meter cubed this results in a strength of 29 million psi, resulting in a threshold of roughly 200 MN [200,000,000,000 N] per meter squared.

For this equation we'll first need to know how tall Yang is… I'll explain this later. In her character profile on the RWBY Wiki, she is detailed at being 1.73 meters. At 4:44 during the entitled episode, we see yang being thrown by Blake at the mech-suit. Using her height in ratio to the image we can calculate the radius to be 24.2 meters. The formulas we will be using is:

m x v = F /t  
v = (2 x pie x r) / t

Mass multiplied by the velocity of an object is equal to the force that is exerted to stop the object over the time of contact. Yang fully stops after hitting the mech-suit, implying all her momentum [m x v] is lost.

For the time, I'm using the video to gain a rough estimation of three seconds for an oscillation [a complete revolution] and her punch lasts two seconds. We'll also estimate that Yang is a lightweight for her age, being 50 kg.

m x [(2 x pie x r) / t] = F / t  
pie x r = 3F  
50 x 3.141 x 24.2 = 0.75F  
2850.4N = F

This is the force yang exerts with only her momentum… lets add in her base punching strength [after the first strike from the paladin suit] that destroyed an estimated 0.06 meters cubed, after her fist collides with a 0.02 meter squared surface.

F = tensile strength x surface area

F = 200 MN x 0.02

F = 4 MN

Yang's four mega nutrons seemed kind of insignificant. Just to be sure, I'll check the mech-suits resistance. Since we don't know the volume threshold we'll assume the mech-suit has uniform composition and yang's blow in the previous calculation is an 100% efficient transfer of energy. This means that the force can be calculated for the remaining estimated volume of, using yang's height, 3.66 meters cubed of steel.

F = area strength x volume  
F = [4 MN/0.06] x 3.66  
F = 244MN

This means that Yang's Semblance boosted her strength by a scale factor of 61!

* * *

 **What we have learnt:**

-Yang's semblance can theoretically boost her damage by a multiple of 61  
-'The Atlesian Paladin-290' would require about 248MN to provide a complete destructive blow  
-It would be pretty bad ass to turn up in one to school

 **Forms of error in these calculations:**

-These are theoretical estimates and shouldn't be considered fact especially assumed measurements such as time and height.  
-Her initial blow that destroys the mech-suit's right arm has already be semblance augmented as she was punched previously through the column and caught the suit's arm. This means the ratio for her semblance could potentially be higher.

* * *

 **Thanks for this question. I had great fun attempting to solve this conundrum. Please feel free to leave any queries or theories below!**


End file.
